One step forward, two back
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Missing scene for 1x3. Kurt had come to represent the little bit of sanity Jane had left.


Many thanks to those who reviewed my first Blindspot story. Hope you enjoy this one.

Title: One step forward, two back  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes: As much as I loved the episode the angst writer in me really, really wanted to see Weller's initial reaction to the shooting at the safe house.

Kurt Weller answered his vibrating cell phone while still half asleep. He'd had many years experience doing that. And the ability to remember the conversation was a bonus. On the third ring Reade's familiar voice came through the punches of static. The short phrase Kurt heard had him instantly awake. 'shooting at the safe house.'

One name echoed through Weller's thoughts. As his imagination worked overtime. _Jane._

"She alright?"Kurt demanded through clenched teeth.

"Don't know call just came in. NYPD's asking for the M.E."Reade replied grimly.

"Damn. I'm on my way."Weller stated ending the call.

Even if it turned out Jane wasn't Taylor he still cared about her. More than he wanted to admit. As he hurriedly dressed Kurt sent off a silent prayer that a woman who was quickly becoming a friend was unhurt. If she was hurt Kurt would have to find a way to live with it.

Reade had beat Kurt to the safe house. Weller arrived just as the medical examiner pulled up. The younger agent met Kurt in the entryway. Edgar also blocked Kurt's path.

"She took a hit to the head ,but she's okay. "The younger agent reported. "Medics already took her in."

"Agents outside hurt?"Kurt demanded as he stepped around his teammate.

"No they were unaware of the intruder until the shots were fired."Reade explained with an amazed shake of his head.

Kurt took one look at the destroyed room and the body on the floor before turning back to Reade.

"How the hell did they know where she was?"Weller demanded.

"Could've shadowed us from the office."Reade suggested grimly. "Was the shooter after Jane or this guy?"

Kurt knelt next to the body ignoring the M.E.

"Shots are close together. He was the target not her. Question is why? Why follow him and take him out here? So she could see it? A message?"Weller wondered as he stood anger creeping into his voice.

"I'll get NYPD canvasing the area."Edgar suggested. "Mayfair's working on a new safe house."

Kurt nodded looking once more at the dead man. It was his job to protect Jane as they figured out who she was. He'd failed tonight. He'd left her in a place he thought was safe. Was supposed to be safe. The broken window and three bullet wounds in the mystery man's chest told Kurt how wrong he'd been. Now he had to get Jane to forgive him.

* * *

Exhausted Jane finally sat down in one of the many similarly decorated conference rooms that dotted the FBI office. She didn't think she'd been in this one yet. But then they all looked similar so it was hard to tell. Jane slumped against the dark blue sofa her entire body ached. Especially her head and her jaw was throbbing.

"Don't trust them."

The phrase had bounced around Jane's thoughts since the man from the woods had said it. Everything had been riddles since she had woken in Times Square. Who she was, the tattoos, now the man in the woods. He had known her now he was gone. One step forward three back. Just like every other time they got close. A knock at the door drew her attention. With a sigh Jane stood and opened the door. A worried Kurt Weller stood in the hall. Happiness washed over Jane at the sight of the FBI agent. Why she was happy to see him she didn't know. Or more accurately couldn't really describe. Kurt had come to represent the little bit of sanity Jane had left. Things made sense when he was around. Jane watched as his gaze took her in from head to foot. She saw his jaw tighten when he saw the ice pack she was holding to her face.

"You okay?"Weller asked softly.

Jane nodded and stepped aside to let Kurt in. She shut the door behind him and then went to sit on the left arm of the sofa.

"Doctor said no concussion."Jane reported with a weak smile.

"Good."Weller replied his voice gruff. "I'm sorry."

Jane stood and walked over to the window that looked out to the deserted hall. It had blinds which were half drawn. Jane heard Weller stop behind her.

"We're running his prints and DNA."Weller explained quietly. "We'll figure out who he is."

"Every time we get close to something it vanishes."Jane whispered.

* * *

Kurt hated the pain he heard in Jane's voice. He wished he had answers for her. Kurt knew that would comfort her more than anything physical. He didn't have those to give; not yet. They were still hours away from Taylor's DNA being tested. Mayfair was right they couldn't tell Jane about that theory yet. To have something else tangible slip through her fingers just wouldn't be fair.

"We should have another safe house ready for you by morning."Kurt continued.

Jane turned to face him lowering the ice pack. The more time Kurt spent with her the more certain of his theory he became. Especially when Jane looked at him. They were Taylor's eyes; he was sure of it. Some things you didn't forget.

"I'm really tired."Jane stated simply.

Kurt placed a hand on her right shoulder ushering her back to the sofa.

"Lay down I'll find a blanket and pillow."Kurt instructed as he left.

In less than five minutes Kurt returned to the small room. He stopped when he realized Jane was asleep one arm folded under her head. Gently Kurt lifted her feet so her legs were fully on the sofa and he covered her with the blanket. He set the pillow on the coffee table and walked to the door. Kurt turned the lights off and watched Jane sleep for a long moment. Most people if confronted with her situation wouldn't be as strong. Most would've crumbled by now. No matter if Jane turned out to be Taylor Shaw Kurt vowed that they would find out what happened to her and who stole her life. Quietly Kurt left closing the door behind him.

end


End file.
